1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of torque tools. More specifically, it relates to a torque tool which integrates well known and long tested subassemblies into a unitary assembly that provides a greatly amplified output torque.
2. Field of the Invention
Technological production in various industries requires high torques tools with lower angular velocities than in the power generating subassemblies.
Various transmission mechanisms with reduction gears are employed to transmit motion from an electric, pneumatic or hydraulic prime mover to an output shaft of a torque converter.
The following disclosures, identified in the prior art, relate to various types of torque tools:
Sasaki (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0055432 A1, published Mar. 25, 2004);
Chen (U.S. Pat. No. 6,655,470 B1, issued Dec. 2, 2003);
Holzer et al. (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0173097 A1, published Sep. 18, 2003);
Tang (U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0185290 A1, published Dec. 12, 2002);
Tsai (U.S. Pat. No. 6,435,285 B1, issued Aug. 20, 2002); and
Provost (U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,572 B1, issued Jun. 11, 2002
The applicant believes that the cited disclosures, taken alone or in combination, neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. The foregoing citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the claims. Rather the disclosures are related to the field of the invention and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the applicant is aware.